Decoration
Decorations can be placed on the maps of the various areas. They can be put into and taken out of storage in the Inventory. Some decorations have the visitor interaction/inspections feature, meaning visiting friends can click them to gain and give benefits. Objects each have a daily interaction limit; by using Golden Hands a visiting player can exceed that limit. Decorations are bought at the Market, made in the Genie's House, found at locations, or are rewards from quests and events. See also the article on Decorative structures. Decorations File:Vase with roses.png|'Vase' File:Basket pink flowers.png|'Basket' (pink) File:Basket yellow flowers.png|'Basket' (yellow) File:Basket purple flowers.png|'Basket' (purple) File:Basket blue flowers.png|'Basket' (blue) File:Flower garden red.png|'Flower Garden' (red) File:Flower garden blue.png|'Flower Garden' (blue) File:Flower garden yellow.png|'Flower Garden' (yellow) File:Flower garden pink.png|'Flower Garden' (pink) File:Flowerbed redpurple.png|'Flowerbed' (red-purple) File:Flowerbed yellowblue.png|'Flowerbed' (yellow-blue) File:Flowerbed bluepink.png|'Flowerbed' (blue-pink) File:Flowerbed redorange.png|'Flowerbed' (red-orange) File:Lantern yellow.png|'Lantern' (yellow) File:Lantern blue.png|'Blue lantern' File:Lantern green.png|'Green lantern' File:Lantern red.png|'Red lantern' File:Dragon lantern.png|'Dragon lantern' File:Briar-rose.png|'Briar-rose' File:Flag fleurdelis.png|'(Fleur-de-lis) Flag' File:Viscount flag.png|'Viscount Flag' File:Defender flag.png|'Defender Flag' File:Bench red.png|'Bench' File:Bench blue.png|'Bench' File:Bench green.png|'Bench' File:Bench yellow.png|'Bench' File:Flag deco european union.png|'National & other flags' (see article for more) File:Autumn tree.png|'Autumn Tree' File:Spring tree.png|'Spring Tree' File:Summer tree.png|'Summer Tree' File:Zombie hand.png|'Zombie Hand' File:Gargoyle 1.png|'Gargoyle' File:Gargoyle 2.png|'Gargoyle' File:Torch deco.png|'Torch' File:Scarecrow deco.png|'Scarecrow' File:Snowdrops structure.png|'Snowdrops' File:Precious egg blue.png|'Precious Egg' File:Precious egg red.png|'Precious Egg' File:Precious egg green.png|'Precious Egg' File:Tent circus decoration.png|'Tent Circus' File:Glory pennant lion.png|'Glory Pennant' File:Olympic cup 4.png|'Olympic prize cups' #1-4 File:Libra statue.png|'Zodiac statues' (see article for more) File:Res air pillar 1.png|'Air pillars' x3 (see article for more) File:Res water pillar 1.png|'Water pillars' x3 (see article for more) File:Res fire pillar 1.png|'Fire pillars' x3 (see article for more) File:Res earth pillar 1.png|'Earth pillars' x3 (see article for more) File:Jack's pumpkin 1.png|'Jack's pumpkin' x4 (see article for more) File:Coffin.png|'Coffin' File:Skeleton cage.png|'Skeleton cage' File:Jack's tree.png|'Jack's tree' File:Res red berries 1.png|'Red Berries' File:Res shroom 5.png|'Giant shroom' #5 File:Res shroom 3.png|'Shroom' #3 File:Christmas lantern.png|'Christmas Lantern' File:Post clock.png|'Post Clock' File:Christmas carrousel.png|'Christmas Carrousel' File:Gazebo santa's village.png|'Gazebo' File:Gifts santa's village.png|'Gifts' File:Res sugar tree 1.png|'Sugar Tree' File:Res snow-covered pine 2.png|'Snow-covered pines #1-4' File:Res candy whirl 1.png|'Candy Whirl' File:Res candy cane 1.png|'Candy cane' File:Gingerbread house sweet kingdom.png|'Gingerbread House' File:Chinese dragon statue.png|'Dragon statue' File:Chinese arch deco.png|'Arch' File:Chinese lantern deco.png|'Lantern' File:Res wish tree 1.png|'Wish tree' File:Cinema carriage.png|'Cinema Carriage' File:Spa pond.png|'Spa Pond' File:Romantic picnic.png|'Romantic Picnic' File:Date arch.png|'Date Arch' File:Res pink tree 1.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res purple tree 1.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res purple tree 2.png|'Decorative tree' File:Magic drum green 2.png|'Big magic drum' File:Magic drum red 2.png|'Big magic drum' File:Res magic lantern 1 3.png|'Magic lantern' File:Res magic lantern 2 3.png|'Magic lantern' File:Res magic lantern 3 3.png|'Magic lantern' File:Decorative pond.png|'Decorative Pond' File:Festive table.png|'Festive Table' File:Res mellow tree 4.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res mellow tree 5.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res mellow tree 6.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res mellow tree 7.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res orange tree round.png|'Decorative tree' File:Res bush orange.png|'Bush' File:Res bush pink.png|'Bush' File:Res bush purple.png|'Bush' File:Chocolate rabbit.png|'Chocolate rabbit' File:Bunny basket 1.png|'Bunny basket' File:Bunny basket 2.png|'Bunny basket' File:Res cobalt crystal 1.png|'Cobalt Crystal' File:Res cobalt crystal 2.png|'Cobalt Crystal' File:Res cobalt crystal 3.png|'Cobalt Crystal' File:Loadwait.png|'[[]]' Fences File:Fence brown.png|'Fence' (brown) File:Fence blue.png|'Fence' (blue) File:Fence green.png|'Fence' (green) File:Fence red.png|'Fence' (red) File:Fence brown vines.png|'Fence' (brown with vines) File:Fence brown vines broken.png|'Fence' (brown with vines, broken) File:Railing.png|'Railing' File:Stockade.png|'Stockade' File:Stone wall.png|'Stone wall' File:Valentine fence.png|'Valentine Fence' File:Gates of love.png|'Gates of Love' File:Scary fence.png|'Scary fence' File:Pumpkin fence.png|'Pumpkin fence' File:Fairy lights.png|'Fairy lights' File:Palisade.png|'Palisade' File:Fence roses.png|'Fence (roses)' File:Fence zoo.png|'Fence (zoo)' File:Star fence.png|'Star Fence' Footpaths File:Path stone end 1.png|'Stone path' File:Path paved end 1.png|'Paved path' File:Path colored end 3.png|'Colored path' File:Path wooden str 1.png|'Wooden path' File:Path brick red str 1.png|'Red brick path' File:Path stoned red str 1.png|'Stoned path' File:Path glass yellow str 1.png|'Yellow glass path' File:Path glass blue str 1.png|'Blue glass path' File:Path glass green str 1.png|'Green glass path' File:Path patterned str 1.png|'Patterned path' File:Path brick golden str 1.png|'Golden path' File:Path logged str 1.png|'Logged path' File:Path patterned knot str 2.png|'Patterned path' File:Starry path str 1.png|'Starry path' Letters :See 'Letter decorations'. Notes *see also Category:Decorations for more *New decorations not yet available in the game or sorted into the wiki are listed in new content. *For the Harvest cycle flowers, see Harvest cycle structures. | | | | --> Category:Decorations Category:Structures